1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printhead assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inkjet printhead assembly that can control ink viscosity and maintain a uniform ink supply pressure, the assembly including an inkjet printhead and an ink supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inkjet printhead forms an image having a predetermined color on a printing medium, e.g., a sheet of paper, a fabric, a substrate, etc., by ejecting ink droplets onto a desired region of the printing medium. An inkjet printhead may be fabricated in the form of a chip using various methods, e.g., methods commonly used in semiconductor manufacturing. The fabricated inkjet printhead chip may be assembled with other components and packaged as a unit.
The viscosity of the ink used in the inkjet printhead may affect the printing performance of the inkjet printhead. For example, if ink having a high viscosity is ejected through the inkjet printhead, the volume and speed of ejected ink droplets may be lowered in proportion to the ink viscosity. Therefore, the inkjet printhead may have a low ink ejecting performance when ejecting viscous ink.
Further, since the inkjet printhead may undergo acceleration and deceleration while moving in a printing device at high speed, it may be difficult to stably supply ink to the inkjet printhead at a uniform ink supply pressure. Therefore, the ink ejecting performance of the inkjet printhead may vary. Thus, since the ink ejecting performance may decrease or vary unreliably when the viscosity of the ink is too high, when the viscosity varies, or when the inkjet printhead is subjected to rapid movement, it may be difficult to obtain the desired printing quality.